


Embarassment

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: Yes, Yes Zelda. They were getting along just fine.





	Embarassment

It had started before the world had been saved, but they never really had the time to actually… Not to mention they wanted to take it slow. But the world was saved now, and their secret yet loving relationship had been going on for awhile. That wasn’t to say they hadn’t explored in other areas of their relationship. Groose could still remember the feeling as Link’s cock throbbed in his hands.

A shudder coursed through Groose at the memory and Link’s voice brought him back to the present.

“Relax…”

Groose let out a soft laugh. “I was just thinking about **you** Link.”

Another shudder escaped him as he felt Link’s finger trace his hole.

“Oh?” Link said with a smug look on his face.

Groose bit the inside of his cheek impatiently. He wanted to tell Link to hurry up and _put it inside him_ but his pride was holding himself back. Just as his pride held him back from admitting to Link that he actually wanted to be on the bottom, that the idea was arousing to him, and so he used the excuse that he didn’t want to hurt Link.

Link continued to tease his entrance with that smug look on his face and a blush filled Groose’s cheeks. Apparently he’d have to admit to what he was thinking about.

“Y-Your cock throbbing in my hands…” He whispered softly before gasping when Link pushed the finger inside of him.

Link bit his ear as he moved his finger inside of him. “And did you like it?”

“O-Of course!” Groose sputtered out, the red on his face matching his hair.

The finger was slick from the lubrication they used, and soon a second finger joined in. Groose had to bite the inside of his cheek again to mute the moans that were threatening at his throat at every poke and prod, at every scissoring action and as the knuckles bent ever-so-slightly. But when Link poked in just _the right spot_ , Groose couldn’t hold back his surprised yelp of pleasure.

He gazed back at Link, whose face was painted with the same blush, and turned their heads to kiss him, feeling a bit at a loss when those fingers exited him.

Link’s confidence wasn’t as high as his dirty words suggested. His hands shook ever-so-slightly when he handed over the lubrication they were using to Groose. “Then,” he paused his whisper momentarily, “you do it.”

Groose bit his lip as he took the bottle before putting the slick substance on his bare hands before wrapping his fingers over the firm cock presented to him. He heard Link’s slight gasp and ignored the lust that went to his nether regions as he stroked up and down. The urge to lick the glistening head was strong, but the anticipation and impatience to have Link pulsating _inside of him_ was stronger so he ignored it.

“T-There.” The red-haired human said. “That should do.”

Link nodded and repositioned himself so that he was in between Groose’s legs. “Are you ready?”

Groose nodded, the anticipation near bursting. He felt as Link’s head pressed at his entrance, slowly filling him and told himself to relax, even with the shudders of pleasure washing through him. That hard, throbbing cock was slowly entering him and he let out a moan.

“G-Goddess… Link…”

“Nng, _Groose._ ” Link groaned out. “You’re so _tight!_ ”

Groose was about to make a retort before he felt Link move within him and the sensation made him dizzy.

“Ah-Ahn!” Groose gasped out and tilted his head back after one slow thrust made him see stars. “Dammit Link!” He cursed out. “Can’t you go any faster!”

“If you weren’t so damn _tight_ maybe I could!”

Groose laughed slightly – he couldn’t believe they were bickering about his ass!

“Can’t you two stop fighting for— Oh my Goddess!”

Both men turned towards the door that had opened, and the person within the now-empty space.

“Z-Zelda?”

The tips of his ears had to be red if Link’s were.

“U-Uhm… I’m glad to see you two have resolved your issues… if you’ll excuse me…” Zelda’s face was darkened in that crimson colour as well before she turned around and closed the door.

“ _If_ we’ll excuse her! She’s the one who barged in on us!”

“Heh, heh…” Groose laughed lightly and bit his lip.

That was most certainly awkward…

“So uhh…” Groose said awkwardly.

“Yeah…” Link replied in the same tone.

“Can you… start moving again?” While the interruption had been… less than desired… Groose still wanted to be with Link, and feeling the other inside of him and _not moving_ was going to drive him insane. So, to prompt his love on he clenched his ass and loosened it, only to tighten again.

He heard Link hiss and a grin made its way to his lips. “Or,” Groose whispered, “I’ll just continue to tease you this way.”

Link put his hands on either side of Groose’s head before he started moving his hips again. “And what fun would that be for you?”

Groose loosened up again. “I _did_ say I like the feel of your throbbing cock, didn’t I love?”

“Well,” Link said huskily into his ear. “I’ll make certain you like more than that when I’m finished with you.”


End file.
